Liscor
Liscor is a city state located in Issrysil, and it is inhabited by Gnolls, Drakes, and Antiniums. History 10 years ago, it was almost destroyed, when The Necromancer unleashed his armies of the undead on the continent. Several years ago they made a contract with an Antinium Colony, which offers military assistant for the permission of staying in the city, which greatly increases the strength of Liscor. Geography Liscor is located over hundred miles south from Celum. It has a lot natural defenses; the only way to reach it is from the north and the south. The mountains make it impassible, and the southern border is guarded by the highly dangerous Blood Fields. Layout Liscor is enclosed on all four sides by massive walls, with above-average magical defenses, second only to the famous Walled Cities. In the center of the city there is a park with a playground occupying a part of it. The playground is like a jungle gym; long tunnels of smooth, polished wood connect towers that spiral upwards like a miniature castle. Monkey bars are set twenty feet in the air, above a floor that you have to climb up a long rope just to get to and a slide that curves downwards over thirty feet. The towering construction of wood and stone goes up four stories high. It has separate rooms with glass windows for children to occupy and play in walls with grips and even a huge rope bridge which sways and wobbles. There are magical spells on the playing area, cast by a Wistram mage and checked upon each year. One of the spells freezes the air around the falling and slows them down to a crawl, until they softly lands on the ground. Military Strength Liscor's walls are so fortified that they allowed them to repel the Antinium host countless times. Liscor's City Watch can take care of any monsters that appear, as they are known to have highly skilled and strong members, who could be considered Silver-rank, or even Gold-rank adventurers, like Relc. Furthermore, if an army attacks, Liscor can recall the Liscorian Army, who act as mercenaries for other nations, for the appropriated payment. They can field two thousand Drakes and a few hundred Gnolls at any given moment.Chapter 1.23 Unless the walls could be breached in a week or less, the army would come running right back and smash them. They are currently located east, fighting near a Walled City. Lastly in period of war or crises the Antinium will defend the city and help out with construction and other jobs. Buildings * Adventurer’s Guild * Dancing Drake * Liscor's Antinium Hive * Liscor's City Watch * Runner’s Guild * Tailless Thief Known Inhabitants Drakes: * Relc * Selys Shivertail * Olesm * Zevara * Peslas * Lism * Messyl * Terres Hangclaw Gnolls: * Krshia Silverfang * Tkrn * Dreshhi Antinium: * Klbkch * The Queen * Pawn * Ksmvr * Bird * Garry * Belgrade * Anand Beastkins: * Hawk Trivia * Any mage possessing even a single level in the Necromancer class is usually killed on sight in Liscor.Chapter 1.11 * Their written language isn't english, as it is the case in Celum.Chapter 1.13 * Over a quarter of the deaths of travelers on the roads around Liscor are due to Goblin attacks.Chapter 1.17 * During the Antinium Wars the Antinium never managed to reach Liscor. Chapter 1.38 * It is said that the three most dangerous things to Liscor are rain, the undead, and war. *10 years ago, the Antinium colony settled in Liscor''.''Chapter 1.39 *During Skinners attack on Liscor with over 400 undead died over 80 Guardsmen and nearly 200 civilians ''before ''the hive was mobilized. The Antinium had lost 65 Workers and 47 Soldiers, after they helped.Chapter 1.45 *The fee for selling something on Liscor's street is 5 silver coins for a profit of over 4 gold coins.Chapter 2.13 * Liscor has two Courier’s — Hawk and The Gecko.Chapter 2.16 * Watch Captains, such as Zevara, hold a higher position of authority than in Human cities. Among Drakes, the Watch Captain generally shares the same rank as members of a ruling Council and is usually given complete authority in local military matters. S02 – The Antinium Wars * The city council devoted funds to the park and playground as a matter of public benefit, so that the residents can relax and enjoy themselves when confined to the city during the spring months.Chapter 2.34 References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Issrysil Category:Liscor